


Girl Day

by JJ_Smith



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Grantaire, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer!Grantaire, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has a girl day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grantairias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grantairias).



> Loosely based on this trans* headcanon by Grantairias:
> 
> Genderfluid R who loudly states what gender he feels today every time he enters a room so people know what pronouns to call him/what name to use.

Photography has never been Grantaire’s passion, but it is a way to pay the bills. There are plenty of people who want to hire art students to shoot their events or weddings. That is the sole reason Grantaire even enrolled in a photography class. It is during one of her assignments that she’s walking around campus and she sees Enjolras leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. She snaps a few pictures before speaking up and getting Enjolras attention.

“Don’t you have a class right now?!” she calls out. It’s not like she’s memorized all of Enjolras’ schedule. Well, at least she didn’t do it on purpose. Enjolras is not easy to miss, and it wasn’t long before Grantaire knew all of Enjolras’ classes.

Enjolras rolls his eyes and takes a drag of his cigarette. “Got kicked out again,” he replies. “The teacher apparently still doesn’t agree with student interaction. Not even if the student has a much better grip on the subject than he does.”

Grantaire nods; it isn’t the first time this has happened, and she doubts it’ll be the last. “One of these days you’re going to be expelled,” Grantaire reminds him, as always. “Not that you care. It’s much more important that you educate your classmates properly, isn’t it?”

“I can’t help it that the professor sticks to textbook definitions, instead of using real world examples,” Enjolras argues. “He should realize that there’s a world beyond his books, and it’s constantly changing!”

Grantaire knows the signs by now. Enjolras’ gestures get bigger, he plants his feet firmly on the ground, and his voice becomes a little louder and deeper; Enjolras is starting one of his speeches. Soon enough, Grantaire has learned, Enjolras will notice nothing happening around him. When that moment arrives, Grantaire lifts her camera again and takes some close ups of Enjolras. Grantaire has filled many canvasses trying to capture Enjolras’ blonde locks, but she has never been able to come close to the real thing. The way the light hits the golden curls as Enjolras moves will never be able to truly be captured, Grantaire thinks with a sigh. Not even her camera can do the beauty justice. Halfway through a sentence, Enjolras suddenly turns to her and glares.

“You’re taking pictures of me,” he says, raising an eyebrow in question. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“Two days ago I balanced an empty bottle on my forehead while you were talking about… something, and you didn’t notice,” Grantaire answers with a shrug.

“You’re a bastard,”  Enjolras counters. There is no real harshness behind his voice, though the words still hurt Grantaire.

“I’m a woman today,” she says softly, looking down. She should be used to this by now, and Enjolras didn’t mean any harm with it; she’s sure of that. He’d probably forgotten to charge his phone again and missed the mass text Grantaire had sent out to announce her gender of the day. Sure enough, Enjolras instantly reaches for his phone with a curse.

“Fuck! I thought I’d charged it. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Enjolras glares at his phone as if it had personally decided to die on him, just to make Enjolras look like a jerk.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do it on purpose,” Grantaire assures him.

“It won’t happen again,” Enjolras promises.

Grantaire can’t help but chuckle. “It will, because you constantly forget to charge your phone. But, it’s okay. I know you’re supportive of me.” Enjolras is probably the most supportive of Grantaire. Whenever someone misgenders Grantaire in his presence, Enjolras is very quick to lecture them on how much of a jerk they are. Grantaire is lost in her memories of Enjolras calling out a particularly nasty guy and doesn’t notice Enjolras is talking to her until she receives his patented annoyed glare. “Um… sorry, were you saying something?” She puts on a nervous smile and it’s then that she notices Enjolras has a slight blush on his face.

“No, it’s nothing. Never mind,” Enjolras says, waving Grantaire off.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were ashamed of what you said earlier and you’re too scared to repeat it.” It’s a dirty tactic, but one that usually works with Enjolras.

Enjolras’ glare tells Grantaire that he knows exactly what she’s trying to do and that’s it still works. “I’m just saying that maybe you should forget about what society thinks and wear a dress on your girl days, like I know you want to.” He hesitates and moment and adds; “You look quite good in that green one. People would like it.”

Grantaire nearly drops her camera at that. She can hardly believe her ears; did Enjolras just give her a sort-of compliment? “Um… people will like it?” she repeats.

“Well, I do, so I’m assuming others will as well,” Enjolras clarifies.

Grantaire is sure that years from now she’ll still be wondering where she got her courage from, but she decides to take a leap of faith. “Is there anything else you think I look good in?” she asks.

Enjolras shrugs. “I don’t know. What you’re wearing right now isn’t horrible.” The way Enjolras refuses to meet her eye is enough to tell Grantaire that he isn’t comfortable with where the conversation is headed.

“Well, maybe I could also look good in that little cafe down the block, say tonight at nine? You could go look good with me.” Grantaire fully realizes that this is probably the dorkiest way anyone has ever asked someone out on a date, but she doesn’t care as long as Enjolras gets her intentions.

Just a few months ago, before Grantaire had come out, she’d never dared to do such a thing. The world seemed darker, and the only thing that seemed to dull the pain of not being honest with her friends had been alcohol. Coming out had done her a lot of good. She still drinks quite a bit, though it’s no longer necessary for her to get through the day. She also smiles more, and the world overall seems a better place in her eyes. She is more confident and her friends have noticed it. And even if the world doesn’t accept her for who she is, Enjolras does so without doubt.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Enjolras asks, hardly believing his ears.

Grantaire nods. She hopes she hadn’t misread all the little signs Enjolras has been sending out.

“Can we make it eight? I have an early class tomorrow and I need to be in form if I want to get thrown out again.”

 


End file.
